mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Made up Characters Wiki:Requests for adminship/Archive 1
Bravo Five-Nine I, Bravo Five-Nine, nominate myself to be a sysop. I have been constantly working on a few games and I have created a game that a bereaucrat likes. I also think I would be good as an admin because I am an admin on a few other wikias. Thank you for your time. Bravo Five-Nine Support I support Bravo Five-Nine, He is a great user that does an excellent job at supporting our wiki. Cod1 21:03, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Nomination closed RFA successful. Cod1 17:35, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ---- Bravo Five-Nine I, Bravo Five-Nine would like to submit a request for role as Bureaucrat. I have been here some time and I know the wiki very well. I have a good standard of edits and I am always active on this wiki, I come on every night if I can. I also think have gained the respect of the founder. So if I manage to get through, I will increase my standard of editing and I will be more active where possible. Thank you for your time. -- Bravo Five-Nine Support -- Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson : -- [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] 20:04, November 1, 2010 (UTC) : -- 22:45, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Neutral Oppose ---- ParadoxTheDelirium ParadoxTheDelirium (talk) 18:53, May 17, 2018 (UTC)ParadoxTheDelirium: '''I've been working and had 300 edits in one month. It was hard time. Sorry, I’m proud of you for working hard, and making over 300 edits in one month, but compared to the other users on this wiki, you’re still pretty new and inexperienced. I don’t think it would be fair to users like KGBSpetsnaz if you became an admin on this wiki now. You just need more wiki knowledge, and experience, but don’t worry, I think you’ll make a great admin one day ��. Cod1 (talk) 20:47, May 17, 2018 (UTC) Sorry, your edits are remarkable and your constant visit to this site is quite welcome, however, you just don't meet the requirements to become an Admin. The 1000 edits were always the requirement.--Made up Character Wiki/Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki Admin Jack Jackson mod 10:55, May 27, 2018 (UTC) '''Nomination closed RFA unsuccessful 22:24, June 6, 2018 (UTC) ---- Tom Hagen I've been on this Wiki for years and I have 10,000 edits and more, which is still 10,000 less than Billy Cougar has. It doesn't matter the fact that I am a very old user on this Wiki and that I have mastered all the rulers there was. I wish to become an administrator now. Tom Hagen (talk) 11:05, June 21, 2018 (UTC) I highly support your request since you are an old veteran of this Wiki and a great editor. Wish you luck, mate. Billy cougar (talk) 11:11, June 21, 2018 (UTC) I think your definitely ready to be an admin. I’m surprised you aren’t an admin already! 11:57, June 21, 2018 (UTC) I think you deserve to become an Admin.--Made up Character Wiki/Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki Admin Jack Jackson mod 07:00, June 22, 2018 (UTC) I think you'll be great for the job, Tom! (Bennyben1998 (talk) 10:50, June 22, 2018 (UTC)KGBSpetsnaz) Gee, thanks guys. I am awaiting my title. Tom Hagen (talk) 11:16, June 22, 2018 (UTC) No problem, Tom. :) (Bennyben1998 (talk) 16:01, June 23, 2018 (UTC)KGBSpetsnaz) Nomination closed RFA successful. 21:07, June 24, 2018 (UTC) ---- KGBSpetsnaz (first RFA) I think I might be overall pretty good for the job. I have over 1,000 edits and I’ve read the policies and Manual of Style, and respect both of them. I am currently an admin and bureaucrat on RLV Wikia. However, all I’m asking for is to become an admin. I know how to get stuff done such as category cleanup pretty well. Just ask those on RLV Wikia! I know this site kinda has too many active admins but I think just one more should probably do the trick! :) So..what do you guys have to say? (Bennyben1998 (talk) 17:34, July 1, 2018 (UTC)KGBSpetsnaz) I don't know, bro. While this Wiki is big enough for at least one more admin, I must say rather hypocritically that I personally think it's too soon for you to become an admin already. You seem pretty experienced, but you didn't create much infoboxes or other stuff related to the boxes. I am glad that you respect our Manual of Style and the policies. But I would say that I am really unsure. Your adminiship status will depend on how others will react. Billy cougar (talk) 18:03, July 1, 2018 (UTC) I believe this wiki has enough active admins for now. I think your a great user, but I agree with Billy Cougar, I think it's too soon for you to become an admin. In the future, especially if our wiki gets more new users, I’ll support your RFA. :) 21:44, July 1, 2018 (UTC) While it is true you are here for about right enough time and have enough edits: I will agree with Cougar that creating some infoboxes would be good. I would welcome you as an admin if you could help the Wiki just a little more, as of now I am really unsure. I will go with neutral rather than anything else since Billy got his admin status here very early. However, no doubt he made more edits than you in the few months he had than you did. I am also not against having another admin. Tom Hagen (talk) 22:35, July 1, 2018 (UTC) I agree that you have made some decent edits and that you are a good admin for the RLV Wikia, but iI also agree with Cod1 and Billy Cougar. --Made up Character Wiki/Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki Admin Jack Jackson mod 07:44, July 2, 2018 (UTC) Nomination closed RFA unsuccessful. 13:48, July 28, 2018 (UTC) ---- KGBSpetsnaz (second RFA) Ok. It’s been almost a year since I made a request for adminship. I think now might as well be a better time because there seems to be quite a bit more new contributors here. Plus, I have over two thousand edits now. Also, I currently understand how back then, I kinda needed some time as I hadn’t been on there for a full year just yet. However, now, I’ve officially been on here for over a year. I think I’m overall a pretty good contributor to this Wiki as well. I might be pretty good for the job. Jack Jackson also allowed me to make a second one and I labeled it to avoid confusion, :) (Bennyben1998 (talk) 10:23, April 17, 2019 (UTC)KGBSpetsnaz) I'm up for it, Ben. You seem experienced enough, although remember pls that we use British English here and so it's labelled not labeled, just saying. I think you've made quite some good pages and deserve to share the throne with us. I support u. Billy cougar (talk) I'm up for it, sure. This Wikia could use another admin. I would also love to see you create the Salty Splatoon page soon. You get my support. Tom Hagen (talk) 11:07, April 17, 2019 (UTC) You have a good standing on this wiki and as such I see no reason to deny you anymore.Made up Character Wiki/Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki Admin Ja mod 12:10, April 17, 2019 (UTC) I think this wiki is ready for another admin, and I believe you’re fit for the job. Cod1 (talk) 13:19, April 17, 2019 (UTC) Thanks guys! :) (Bennyben1998 (talk) 14:17, April 17, 2019 (UTC)KGBSpetsnaz)